


Triple Smoak Effect

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Takes place sometime after season 2. (AU of course)For a few hours Felicity is divided into her three versions of herself… Past, present, and future. A ficlet about how much I adore this picture by @cherchersketch





	Triple Smoak Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RomanceAddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/gifts).



* * *

 

 

Oliver Queen didn’t know what to make of the word Meta-human. To him it just doesn’t sit right even with everything that has happened to him since his lost voyage on the Gambit. He’s seen things and experienced more than his fair share of crazy intense moments. He should have known the universe is yet to be tired of playing with him in ways he can never truly understand. He feels if there is a higher power than he is the butt of many jokes.

He watches in complete shock as his Felicity is being transformed before his very eyes. How his arrow deflected the ray meant for him as he tries to shield her and with some really bad luck it hits a mirrored surface only to hit her full force.

He makes short work of knocking the crazy villain down as John secures the man who Oliver wants to crack open with his fists for endangering the woman who means the world to him but as both men tend to the meta they are startled to see that their girl is dividing into three different versions of herself.

The rogue snickers as he watches everything unfold. He actually laughs at the scene. His powers mostly humdrum but with this new trick its impressive as he finds some wickedness in future endeavors. “I like the dark badass one she looks like my type…” he doesn’t finish as John knocks him out. Oliver is to stunned to even care what the creep is saying.

“Yea, honey. I’m way too good for your sorry existence.” She looking down at the unconscious man with just a load of apathy.

John Diggle can be a surprised with many things in life but seeing a spitfire version of Felicity is a topper. Noticing the pink-tips of dyed hair Felicity’s version just looking at the criminal like she’s seen him before and being quite comfortable in this setting. It must totally mean she’s been around where these crazy moments don’t faze her. With her unconsciously moving a small golden band on her ring finger he can take a wild guess that she’s married. He wonders the implications of having these different Felicitys, do they represent milestones in her life? So many questions and it may be time to get started with finding some answers.

“Okay ladies, I mean Felicity.” John Diggle starts the process of figuring out what is happening “How do you feel?”

In unison they all speak at once and both Oliver and John look at one another.

“So, the universal word of fine. Okay then. You all just feel fine?” John shakes his head as these three ladies nod in confirmation. Oliver’s eyes darting between each woman but always landing on the one he considers his standard Felicity.

                         

* * *

 

 

Their ponytail Felicity asks if they should contact Star Labs due to their expertise on Metas. Which gets the pink-tip one to disagree which makes ponytail Felicity ask why not.

“Yes, why not? Star Labs is a viable option.” Oliver agreeing with his Felicity which makes pink-tip arch her brows.

“You are siding with her because of the ponytail, right? I know you too well otherwise.”

“I think you’ve always known him.” Dig supplies

“Talk for yourself never met the dude.” Goth Felicity scoffs easily. “Though he does rock leather well what’s with the color green?”

Oliver opens and quickly closes his mouth he really still can’t believe the three versions of his girl Wednesday.

“Okay, colors aside we need to figure out what is happening.” John redirecting it back to the problem at hand.

Pink-tips speaks up again, “If I may?” she looks at John then at her husband, well ponytail’s future husband they nod and she knows her two versions are waiting on her. “We need to ride this out. This meta-human’s name is Count Jinx, he breaks the barrier of past and future and brings a split in his victim its wears off in a few hours.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m a piece of future Felicity. The dark one is my younger self and ponytail is basically me on normal day.”

Oliver looks between each woman taking in Felicity’s appearance in different time points of her life. Goth Felicity looks like she’d chew him out and possibility bring him to his knees. Though her eyes are the same ones he’s dreamed about when he can’t refuse the connection between them. He then looks at future Felicity and wonders if he still has any connection to her. The hair dye job adds a fieriness to his fair sweet Felicity and she rocks it, does she know she has his heart? Looking at the one he dubs in his head as his Felicity she has this innocence that he doesn’t want his darkness to penetrate. She’s too good for him.

John asks while he’s noticing Oliver taking in each version of his girl before him. “What do we do with Count Jinx once he wakes up.”

“We’ll need to create a neutralizing damping field.” Looking at the tablet in ponytail’s hand “May I?”

“Sure. Is there anything I can do?”

“If Goth me and you my ponytail version can gather some metal that be great.”

“What about us?”

“Cover his head so he’ll be disoriented and keep him from escaping.”

                            

* * *

 

 

Felicity looks at the tablet and starts pulls up some old code that she never knew back then why she kept it filed away is now the key to containing Count Jinx from his powers. John comes to check on her progress.

“Well I like the pink it’s edgy.” Dig says

“Thanks John it sweet but I’m actually letting it fade out.”

“I assume there is a story behind it?”

They share a look and she smiles, “Yep, but at the end of the day as long as my husband likes it, I’m good.”

“I saw the ring your hiding now.” his head points to Oliver helping the others gather some metal. “Does it happen to be with that lug over there.”

“It’s a good thing your good at keeping secrets. Can’t have younger version me and the drama Queen knowing what is in store. What gave it away?”

“It would be a travesty that watching you both fall in love and not be together in the end.”

“You’ve been our biggest cheerleader another reason why I love you John…”

“Are we missing anything here?” Oliver comes up to them only hearing her declaration of love while holding some metal and wires.

“Nope, Felicity was just reminiscing and telling me how awesome I am.”

Felicity shakes her head, “See I couldn’t love you less. You’ll always be one of my greatest friends.”

“Thanks Felicity ditto. You two mean the world to me.”

Oliver looking at their comradery he agrees these two mean a great deal to him.

“Well if you three are done with the lovey dovely crap don’t we have work to do?”

Ponytail smiles at her younger version and whispers “Those are our boys you going to love them.”

“Whatever. At least they aren’t boring.”

                              

* * *

 

 

She starts to explain how this all works. They have a small confinement area setup they just wait for time to be up and everything to go back to normal. Star Labs is contacted so hopeful this criminal be off the streets for a while.

“Well this was fun.” Goth Felicity rolls her eyes.

“It wasn’t that bad. I got to see my past self again.”

“Okay sure nothing stands out like becoming the dork I feared I’d become.”

“Hey I take offense to that.”

“You should four-eyed geek.”

Oliver looks at Pink-tips as she’s just looking at her two younger versions bicker. She looks at Oliver and shrugs. She also sees John hiding a smile. The bickering is tame but insightful but once Goth starts asking about her future love life Pink-tips gets involved. “Hey guys let’s not.”

“Why? Have the hots for leathers? I know I do. Not that chocolate isn’t a nice flavor too. Both these men are hot. So, what’s the deal?”

“No! No. We aren’t going there.” Ponytail looks at her Goth version. “You’ll disappear leaving me to deal with the embarrassment. No. No thanks.”

“Wow! Your quite uptight when’s the last time you got…”

“Enough.” Pink-tips says gritting her teeth. “Oliver and John don’t need that kind of information so zip it.”

“Fine. Whatevers.” Goth Felicity drums out as she looks at the men she will surround herself with in the future. She can sense the attraction to the one named Oliver. He seems nice and he rocks that getup. Though she would love to peel it off of him with her teeth. From John she gets the whole protective older brother vibe but he is also so doable. Must really be good friends.

Their wait comes to an end as they can feel the change occur and Goth Felicity does the unspeakable going right upon Oliver’s lap wrapping her fingers around his neck and pecking his lips. As the change quickly finishes Felicity is still on his lap and their lips locked. As a cough takes them from the moment.

They jump apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my ficlet! Now how cool is the art by RomanceAddiction aka cherchersketch on Tumblr


End file.
